realitygameshowcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Very Nice
'''Very Nice '''was Fusion's sixth song, and their fourth song with all the members. It was released on (TBA) Members J-Hope - Rapper + Performance + Leader Jackson - Rapper Jimin - Vocalist + Hip Hop Taehyun - Vocalist + Performance Shangri - Rapper Wonwoo - Rapper + Performance DK - Hip Hop + Vocalist Jungkook - Vocalist + Performance The8 - Vocalist + Hip Hop English Lyrics Note: Korean to English lyrics may be a bit off. (DK): I, who always needed morning calls in the morning. Suddenly am wide awake today (Shangri): Maybe it's because it's our date today But I had a good dream yesterday too (Wonwoo): Wearing my new shoes (Jackson): And opening the front door to go outside (Jungkook): Today's weather seems a lot like you The path going to you becomes a flower path (DK): And if I'm able to see your heart (Jackson): Then my whole body feels ticklish, fluttering (DK): What is this feeling, what should I do? (All): Very nice! Very nice! Very nice! Very nice! (Shangri): Let me just ask one thing Do you think you'll float around even in my dream? All: It's true (Wonwoo): Do you think I started going to fitness to become a cool guy? All: It's true (Shangri): Do you think I'll be nervous since it's my first time dating? (Wonwoo): I think you're the answer to all my questions (The8): Ah, there's something I'm curious about, how are you that pretty There's a tasty place over there if we just cross the sreet (Jungkook): Today's weather seems a lot like you The path going to you becomes a flower path (DK): And if I'm able to see your heart (Jackson): Then my whole body feels ticklish, fluttering (Jimin): What is this feeling, what should I do? What should I do? (All): Very nice! (Taehyun): Very nice! (Jungkook): Very nice! (Jimin:) Very nice! (Jimin): Some people say this That dating is just dating And it'll end with that~ (J-Hope): Then I'll make it so far that the start can become the end By starting with you and ending with me We have no end like our held hands in the form of a circle (Jungkook): Our situation now is FOREVER The two of us is FOREVER Don't believe the phrase that first loves never come true (J-Hope): I hope that we don't get deceived by comfort and lose each other (Wonwoo): So the phrase 'together' can be protected uh I'm serious although this is random (The8): Although this is random Today I'm (Taehyun): Very nice! (All): Very nice! (Taehyun): Very nice! (All): Very nice! I really enjoyed today as well (Taehyun): I really hope we can hurry and have our next date too The path I take to drop you off at home is too short Let's meet again at this time Line Distribution J-Hope - 13.20 seconds Jackson - 10.50 seconds Jimin - 18.50 seconds Taehyun - 14.60 seconds Shangri - 14.22 seconds Wonwoo - 13.63 seconds DK - 19.74 seconds Jungkook - 24.30 seconds The8 - 13.15 seconds ------------------------ Jungkook - 17.1% DK - 13.9% Jimin - 13.0% Taehyun - 10.3% Shangri - 10.0% Wonwoo - 9.6% J-Hope - 9.3% The8 - 9.3% Jackson - 7.4%